


Second Chances

by WattStalf



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, abuse mention, sadomasochism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley thinks on her reasoning for seeking employment from Two-Face. Based in issue 2 of her original comic series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I like crack ships and I enjoyed the story where she worked with him. Sometimes I enjoy writing Harley as a shameless masochist and Harvey would be good for something like that. Also, he's my favorite.  
> Anyway, I wrote this ages ago and just recently decided to touch it up and post it.

Deciding to work for Two-Face was not just a random decision; she had not just sat back and asked herself, “Who are some bad guys besides Red and puddin'?”, come up with Harvey, and decided to run with it. No, the decision had come to her after a lot of thought and consideration.

There were, of course, all the reasons she listed to him when trying to make herself sound like an appealing henchgirl. And it was true that, if this turned into a long-term arrangement, the fact that she'd already been wearing a split costume and likely wouldn't have to make many changes was nice, but that wasn't really why he had stood out to her amongst the other rogues.

There was something that she needed that she didn't know if she could get from anyone else. During her time with the Joker, she had developed a dependency on the way he treated her, the things he did to her that people told her she should hate. But that was the part of him she loved, the danger and the excitement- even the manipulation, because she wasn't stupid. She knew her situation all too well, and she had grown to love every second of it.

Maybe that made her crazy, but even back in school, she'd never really seen that as much of a bad thing. Crazy was just a matter of perspective, and she was a professional. Who better to handle her than a psychiatrist?

But when things with her lover turned sour, she had always been able to find some respite in Ivy's company. It was true that the woman was much more subtle in her manipulation and rarely let things turn physical, but again, Harley wasn't stupid, and she knew their was nothing pure about their friendship that was sometimes a little bit more than that.

Ivy was manipulative and calculating, and that was what Harley admired about her in the first place. She didn't mind the dark twists of their friendship, but it was still nowhere near enough to satisfy her and truly give her what she needed. Not to mention the fact that she was not in the mood to hear a lecture about her poor life choices, which meant that Ivy was definitely out for now.

But who did that leave who could give her the excitement she craved? Any one of the criminals she knew would certainly take advantage of her situation and try to manipulate her if she played up her damsel in distress, down on her luck act enough, but there was more to it than that. She needed the excitement and uncertainty that came from an unpredictable man, and with that qualification, only one man came to mind.

Harvey Dent was the very definition of unpredictable, given the fact that often even he did not know what he was going to do next. His decisions were made for him, and when he was angry enough- and he was almost always angry enough- the decision would be between two very negative things. Should Harley stick with him, it would not take long for his temper to get the better of him, and then he would give her exactly what she needed.

So her decision to work for him had a lot less to do with needing work or thinking he would be a good boss or trying to pick the strongest ally she could, and a lot more to do with a need that she could not stand going unfilled. She could only hope that a partnership with him really would be just what she was looking for.

“I figure if anyone's gonna give me a second chance,” she said with a playful grin, “it's Two-Face. So, whattaya say?”


End file.
